


Koro-sensei x reader Sweets and treats

by Mrwoopdiwoop



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Child Death, Class 3-E as Family (Assassination Classroom), Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Illustrations, Korosensei Lives (Assassination Classroom), Love, Manga & Anime, Masturbation, Possible Character Death, Romance, Sad with a Happy Ending, Tentacles, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrwoopdiwoop/pseuds/Mrwoopdiwoop
Summary: a 19-year-old girl who has trained to be an assassin has been assigned a task to help take out the yellow octopus names koro sensei her attempts to ignore the flutters in her belly soon fails her as she tries to find solitude with her past as well as getting over the fact she's in love with an alien.
Relationships: Korosensei (Assassination Classroom)/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Koro-sensei x reader Sweets and treats

**just let me know if you want to keep main characters name or change it to (y/n)///Reader. i prefer to write names coz it takes less time and that way I can write my ideas down before I end up forgetting by the time I hit the first '('**

****

I hate stares now.....

everyone was tired by the last class of the day, trying to pay enough attention just so we can study at home. what a boring life schedule the only thing that gets me excited everyday is seeing the smiles of everyone....including my teacher. Society says its wrong to like your mentor but I don't have a choice on who I love I never did it just happened. I'm sure you can relate right? I was better then this I'm 19 and have a name for myself already I should be out seducing boys, blackmailing wives and killing men not this crap but can blame the gov trying to get skilled assassins like myself onto this lewd yellow alien.

doodling in my notebook, I droned out the sounds of Koro-sensei's teachings. I know I will regret it soon but my mind it off in a different place and you can't blame me when all I see is a smile that cheers anyone up even of the shittest of shit days.

it reminded me of someone I met right before i came into this class. respectfully I'm not a hormonal teen, just a 19 something trying to do her job assigned by the government. usually other stories like this the main protagonist would know everything just to seem cool, but the truth is im just a human. with a memory problem for the school work. my thoughts trailed on not realising the class had already ended, looking around the room things were now quiet, sometimes one doesn't realise how loud the brain is until alone. but I wasn't fully alone.

Koro-sensei had what seems to be a bigger grin then usual, his eyes looking straight at me. 'HOW LONG HAS HE BEEN THAT WAY!!' Jesus, he was creepy as hell, no wonder everyone kept calling him octi-perv. "Miss Dahlia, I've noticed you like to zone out during class time, am I correct?"

my legs squeezed together as a blushy pout snuck its way onto my face, it's not like I meant to. "Is there anything I can help you with, you seem to get only half of each test done before going off into the joys of wonderland" with a huff he stood by my side this only made me even tenser then I had already become, it was a new feeling maybe its because I was undercover. I was certain he didn't know who I was and that I was just another student (my baby face makes a good cover if I do say so myself) not realising it, it had taken a lot of will power to look at his smiling face, its always been like this. He smiles, I blush. He looks at me, my heart skips a beat. He speaks and everything I ever knew about the subject, even assassination, jumps out the window with my self-esteem 

"yeah, e-everything's fine sir! I should be going now" I said, swiftly standing up and walking to the door "ah not so fast Dahlia if you need help with tutoring I am happy to help" Koro-sensei's tentacles moved in a way that memorized, 

"ah no thanks" and I left running out the door as fast as I could, I could act as mature as I wanted he just breaks down every brick I have ever made and it's not fair!!

when I got home, I looked around the empty rooms and halls. It got lonely sometimes but the quiet was soothing. Taking a shower and changing into my soft pink and black pyjamas i started dinner. I always cooked large meals just in case Yuuma forgot his again. Winning the hearts of my peers was easy making it seem like I don't care was harder. After eating I sat on my loungeroom floor I grabbed my notebook and started flipping through it, trying my best to see what i know.

*BANG* the door slammed open and slurs could be heard. oh fuck. 

"DEEEEE, d-dnt come N' the rm Getting som DICK tonighhhhhtt ahhahaha" I shook my head as my drunken roommate had taken one of her hundreds of flings into her bedroom it was always like this-a piece of small paper fell onto my lap, it had a number on it? whos was it?

One way to find out huh 

Hey? who is this?

....

**hope this is a cliff hanger, i don't think I'm the best at writing fanfiction but i hope you like it!!**   
**(On her arm she has a tattoo that says *i still carry you* which should come into the story later just donno if you can see them**


End file.
